Dreamality
by simoney7713
Summary: When Bella has a dream about Edward and a mysterious Brunette vampire, she's worried and scared her vision may come true. Angsty, has some cute fluff, and OF COURSE Bella and Edward are together!


**A/n: Hey guys! I got this idea in my mind, and I just had to do it!! Anyway, I'll continue with the other two stories, but I just wanted to get a little of this up. Thanks! Please review, everything's welcome.**

"It's ok- no, don't worry. I'll be okay."

Edward's penetrating stare still caused my breathing to hitch in my throat, and my heart to beat eratically. His eyes, still incredibly beautiful, despite their coal black color, were concerned, cautious. A shield seemed to come between us, inflexible and hard, as I struggled to make my face as unreadable as my mind.

"Bella, are you sure? I could wait. I don't feel any particular need to hunt at the moment." The lie was apparent, though not through his words. If I hadn't just examined his eye color, I would have fallen for it, no doubt. Edward was good at everything- lying included. I studied his concerned features, his perfect eyebrows pushed together, his ideal lips in a worried grimace.

"Edward, it's fine!" I assured him, trying to seem airy, blasé. Thinking of body language, I tried to remember how to make myself looked relaxed, but my most recent adventure into the depths of his eyes still had me woozy. Of course I would miss him; even if I was to be unconscious for the better part of his absence, I would know it subconsciously. Ever since the horrible night, in which I had shed my **very last **tears for Jacob Black, Edward and I had been inseperable. Even Charlie's mutters- too low for me to hear properly, though quite "loud" enough for Edward- though they _had _decreased much since we had told him of the marriage, could not keep Edward away.

"You know that you can contact me, call my with anything, no matter the reason. Even if you have a bad dream?" Edward asked. I looked at his angel's face, and almost gave in, asking him to say. Pulling my eyes away from the star of my life, I shook my head.

"It's fine. Go hunt, and bag a few mountain lions for me. The sooner you go, the sooner you'll be back." I addressed my shoes, not wanting to be dazzled into telling the truth, no matter how apparent it was.

His cool fingers touched my cheek so delicately, a gossamer touch. No matter the pressure, I felt my breathing hitch, and all my efforts were put to stopping myself from hyperventilating. For the first time, a true smile penetrated the thick layer of sadness that covered my mood, like dust, so vexatious, irksome, it had veiled all my optimism. Like light, the smile seemed to swirl my mood around, bursting through, changing my attitude completely.

Using the smile to my advantage, I turned my face to him, admiring his perfect features. I opened my mouth to persuade him once more, but his cool finger pressed softly against my lips. Slowly, he leaned in, kissing my gently. The kiss grew, and as it did, I lost myself, left everything behind. There was nothing around, no bed, no room no world, there wasn't even any me! There was just him, his soul, his heart, and-

Edward broke away, a sad look deep in his eyes. "Bella," he warned.

I frowned. Considering that we were getting married in three weeks, and…

My heart beat faster, unwanted nervousness seeping into me.

Edward, thankfully, seemed to mistake my racing pulse for a reaction to our kiss. "Soon," I mused. "I'll be able to kiss you. Really kiss you." This part of my near future warmed my heart, filling my entire body with a warm haze of happiness.

"Yes," Edward agreed, his smile so brilliant and joyful, he seemed to glow. "But for now, I must depart. Goodbye, love. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye," I replied weakly. Grinning, he sprung out my window, into the dark night. With a sigh, I stood up, stretching. My joints felt tired and old from sitting down so long, another thing I certainly wouldn't miss.

"Bells?" Charlie's deep voice sounded outside, punctuated by the sound of three short raps on my door.

"Charlie?" I strode over to the door, opening it to reveal my father standing awkwardly outside. With a pang, I realized I would never see his crinkly eyed smile again after the wedding. Suddenly, my throat felt tight, my eyes burning slightly.

"Oh, just wanted to check if you were asleep yet." Charlie mumbled, seemingly oblivious to my internal struggle.

"Oh, yeah. I'm just about to sleep. Thanks, dad." I rasped. Barely able to keep my voice from cracking, I shut the door as he tramped down the stairs, his heavy steps gradually becoming more faint. I hunched my shoulders, staring at the floor.

Yes, there was so much to give, but what of gain? _Focus on the positive, Bella_. To really kiss him, to never be apart.

Mostly to keep myself from wallowing in sadness, I imagined what it would be like to truly be with Edward; partners, equals. I tiptoed to the bathroom, trying to avoid another meeting with Charlie. This time, I may not be able to keep my head.

As I showered, brushing my teeth, and washing my hair again, I pondered for the millionth time what it felt like to kiss Edward, without any restraint. My mind wandered, taking me to our time together, after I was a bloodthirsty newborn, to a time when we were truly alone, and truly focused.

With that perfect fantasy etched in my mind, I let myself drift to sleep, peace taking me over.

_The teachers murmured words swept past me, a light breeze. Dreamily, I gazed out the window, observing the cloudy scenery oustside. With a start, I realized that the many trees were not the only blurry forms outside. A beautiful woman stood outside, long dark hair gently waving to her waist. The powerful gusts of air seemed to barely touch her, for her hair danced only slightly in the wind, a flattering addition. She wore plain clothes, much like I would prefer to the flashy designer outfits Alice and Rosalie would wear. She had deep red lips, prominent among her pale features. She was obviously a vampire, with her white skin, and inhuman beauty, yet there was something different, varied. Her perfect eyebrows arched, she beckoned to me, a look of intent determination on her face. I was confused; did I also detect.. love? I turned to Edward, planning on asking his opinion of her strange appearance right outside- but he was gone. Startled, I quickly turned my head back to the beautiful girl outside. To my horror, I saw Edward striding towards her, graceful as ever, smiling. Hs smile held all the love and adoration that was in his smile for me- that was __**my **__smile! To my growing horror, he reached out, and caressed her check. Smiling to show a set of perfect, bright white teeth, the brunette pulled him forward, locking him in an embrace. Their lips met. It was as if my heart, my soul, my brain were ripped out of me. With a searing pain, I screamed silently, watching them kiss with a passion and concentration I had never experienced, for Edward couldn't really kiss me. When they finally separated, the girl who I hated now, with every fiber of my being, smiled a smile so full of joy that I was thrown off guard. Slowly, she turned her head towards my direction, watching me. With an audible gasp, I saw that her eyes, framed by unbelievably thick eyelashes, were a bright, crimson red._

**OOH, cliffy! I'll update if I get reviews!! Try to guess who the "brunette" was.. and I'll give you a virtual hug!!! =)**


End file.
